When Worlds Collide
by phoenixgrl113
Summary: Bella is the police chief's daughter. Edward is the biggest crime lord in Seattle's son. What happens when these two meet? Is it a love meant for disaster? Follow these two through the ups, the downs, and every twist, turn, and hill they have to over come.
1. The Police Chief's Daughter

BPOV

I eyed the short red strapless dress that my friend Jessica wanted me to wear. It wasn't really something I would wear, but tonight was a 'special occasion'. If you can call the day before my birthday a 'special occasion'.

Seeing no way out of this, I slipped the dress on. It was a little tight, but it would be alright for the night. The dress is actually Jessica's, but she's letting me borrow it for the night.

"I can't believe I'm letting you drag me into this." I huffed.

"It's your birthday Bella! You're finally 18! Let loose and live a little!" Jessica giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica always wanted to party so she's dragging me to a club for my birthday.

"It's not my birthday until tomorrow." I corrected her.

"Well, think of this as your early birthday party." She held out a pair of red heels.

"You just want to check out the new club and since Lauren is sick, you're dragging me along with you. And there is no way I'm wearing those heels. I'll fall flat on my face."

I'm a klutz, and very uncoordinated, although that's putting it lightly. I always end up tripping over things, sometimes even thin air. There was no way I was risking my, or anybody else's, safety by wearing those death traps.

"Oh come on Bella! They go with the dress." Jessica pouted.

"But-"

"If you wear them, I won't make you dance… a lot." She interrupted me.

"Ugh, fine. I'll wear the stupid shoes. But if I end up in the emergency room, you have to explain it to my father." I warned.

My father is the chief of police. That's the main reason why I don't do anything illegal, such as go to a club while I'm still underage. That and because I would much rather stay at home and read.

"You won't, but if you do end up in the hospital, I'll take full responsibility." She promised.

.(*).

An hour later, we pulled up to Eclipse. There was a long line outside that went around the whole building.

"Great." I sighed. "We'll be standing for hours."

"Oh Bella, you underestimate me. Come on. You got your ID?" Jessica asked. I opened my purse and pulled out my fake ID that said I was 22.

Lauren had made fake IDs for her, Jessica, and I last year. I never had any use for it until tonight. I just hoped it worked.

"Yup." I nodded my head.

"Come on then." She giggled. We got out of the car. Jessica hooked her arm through mine as we made our way to the front of the line.

"Hi there." Jessica said flirtatiously as we reached the bouncer. He smirked as he looked us over.

"Evening ladies." He stared at Jessica's breasts, making Jessica giggle again.

"So, I know there is a line and everything, but you see, it's my friend's birthday and I was hoping you would make an exception." She batted her eyes.

"Birthday huh?" He tore his eyes away from Jessica's boobs to look me up and down. His eyes narrowed.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"22." I lied, trying not to blush. I always blushed when I lied. I must not have this time, because he nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Why not? Have a good time ladies." He opened the door for us.

"Thanks." Jessica winked as we walked in. As soon as we stepped in, Jessica dragged me to the bar.

"Two martinis." She ordered. We sat at the bar for a moment, drinking and looking around us.

"Oh my god!" Jessica yelled as her favorite song came on. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

"I thought you weren't going to make me dance!" I yelled over the music. She just shook her head at me as she started dancing.

"Let loose Bells!" She screamed, laughing. I realized I was just standing there in the middle of the dance floor looking like a complete idiot.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I danced. Well, as best as I could anyways. Clumsiness and dancing do not go together. But I could feel the alcohol already working through my system and it was making me want to just let loose.

"That's the spirit!" Jessica smiled over at me. Some guy had his hands on her hips and she was dancing with him. I laughed with her, feeling giddy. It occurred to me that I was finally doing something against the rules. It made me feel… good.

After the song switched, I told Jessica I was going to go get another drink. The alcohol was wearing off from all the dancing, I needed another drink.

"Another martini." I told the bartender. She smiled at me and made my drink. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She looked younger than me, definitely not old enough to work as a bartender.

"It's already paid for." She said as I went to give her the money. I looked at her questioningly. She just nodded her head behind her. I looked to where she nodded her head and almost fainted.

There sitting across the bar from me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had the strangest colored hair, it looked copper and was all over the place. I had the strangest urge to run my fingers through it.

His lips pulled into a smile as he looked at me. No, not a smile, a smirk, and god was it sexy. His nose was straight and he had high cheekbones.

But the most amazing feature was located under his slightly bushy eyebrows. His eyes were the brightest shade of green I had ever seen. I could feel my heart beat wildly as I looked into them. They seemed to penetrate my soul.

"Who is that?" I asked myself. The bartender must have thought I was talking to her though.

"That's the owner of Eclipse." She smirked at me. "He must really like you, I've never seen him give anyone a free drink, well, except his family."

The owner? Before I could ask any more questions or stare at the Greek god any longer, Jessica came up to us.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" She followed my gaze. I broke my gaze away from the mysterious stranger.

"Nothing." I mumbled, trying to hide the blush that I could feel creeping up my cheeks.

"Nothing huh? That's not what your blush is saying." She snickered.

"Just some guy." I whispered.

"Ohh, where is he? Is he hot?" She searched the place I had been staring at.

All of a sudden she gasped. I assumed she saw him. I followed her gaze and sure enough she was looking at the same guy. The only problem is, she was looked horrified. I wonder what was wrong.

"Bella, we have to get out of here." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from the bar.

"What why? We just got here." Now I was worried. Jessica was never one to leave early.

"Come on, Bella." She pulled harder and started to drag me out faster. I looked back at the man and saw him trying to follow us through the crowd. His eyes were on me the entire time. "Hurry Bella!"

Jessica finally pulled me out of the club. The bouncer looked at us with a raised eyebrow.

"Jessica, tell me what is going on, right now!" I demanded once we were at her car.

"Bella, do you know who that was?" She asked.

"Yeah, the owner of the club. Why did you pull me out of there like that? Jessica, what is going on?" I refused to enter her car until I got some answers.

"Shit! Bella, you have to believe me I would have never brought you here if I knew he was the owner!" She looked close to tears.

"Why?! Jessica you're scaring me!"

"Please, just get in the car." She begged.

"Not until you tell me why you are so scared."

"Because that was Edward Cullen!" She yelled suddenly. I felt my heart stop beating.

Edward Cullen was a notorious crime lord. Well, his father was. But it was rumored that Edward was taking over for him. My dad had spent many late nights at the station trying to solve cases that the Cullens were tied to. But there was never enough evidence or witnesses to convict any of them.

I opened the door to Jessica's car and got in, closing the door behind me. Jessica hurried to do the same. As we drove out of the parking lot, I saw Edward run out of the club. His eyes bore into mine as we sped pass him.

_A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue with this story or not? I'm thinking about making this a modern day Romeo and Juliet kind of story, so tell me what you think. I'm working on the second chapter now just in case. :D_


	2. The Crime Lord

EPOV

"Please Mr. Cullen, it won't happen again." Alec begged, staring at the 9mm glock in my hand.

Alec had betrayed my family. That's why my two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, were here at the pier with Alec. He had leaked some information to the Volturi about one of our shipments.

"I know that Alec. That's why I really don't want to do this to you. But you see, once a traitor, always a traitor. Jasper, would you do the honors?" I turned to my younger brother, my gun still aimed at Alec just in case he tried to get away.

"My pleasure." He smirked. Jasper was once in the Marines, until they kicked him out when he got accused of murdering one of his commanding officers, Maria.

They didn't actually have enough evidence to convict him, but he was still dishonorably discharged. The bitch had it coming though. She put my brother through hell and back. For some reason she loved to torture him more than any of the others. Then she had the balls to practically attack him while he was sleeping. She was fucking crazy, that bitch was.

Jasper walked up to Alec and stared him straight in the eyes as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. A quiet _crack_ was heard as Jasper's arms twitched. As Jasper backed away, Alec's body fell backwards.

"Emmett, call Garrett. Have him take care of this mess." I sighed, putting my gun away.

.(*).

After Garrett showed up and took care of the body, Emmett, Jasper, and I decided to head to my club for a few drinks.

"So Eddie, how's it feel to be an almost married man?" Emmett laughed loudly, hitting my back as we sat at the bar.

"Call me 'Eddie' one more time and I'll show you how it feels to be a _dead_ man." I glared up at him. Family or not, nobody was allowed to call me Eddie.

"Don't worry about him Emmett, he's just nervous. Three more weeks and he'll be married to the biggest bitch since Maria." Jasper laughed along with Emmett.

"Not if I can help it." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad will be pissed if you don't." Jasper said, suddenly serious.

My father, Carlisle, had arranged for me to marry Tanya Denali. Tanya Denali's father is the biggest crime lord of Port Angeles. My father wants to combine our two families so we can reign over both Seattle and Port Angeles.

"Speaking of the bitch." Emmett mumbled. He nodded his head towards the crowd. Great, I thought, just what I need. I came here to relax and now I have to listen to Tanya's whiny voice.

I looked up from my whisky, but my eyes didn't look at Tanya. No, they were looking at the beautiful brunette, shaking her hips in time to the music. Her eyes were closed as she danced, like she didn't notice anyone around her.

Her eyes opened, her beautiful chocolate eyes, and she looked at, who I'm guessing is her friend. I stood up, suddenly feeling the urge to go over to her.

"Dude? What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Who is she?" I wondered out loud. Both my brothers followed my gaze.

"Wow, she is smoking!" Emmett yelled so loud, I'm surprised she didn't hear him over the music.

"I have to know her." I started to walk over to her, but a hand on my chest stopped me. I looked down at the manicured hand and instantly knew who it was.

"Eddie!" Tanya squealed. My eyes narrowed at her.

"Not now Tanya." I mumbled, looking towards the angel again. But she wasn't there.

"Eddie, we're getting married in three months and you never have time for me! This better change once we're married." She complained. I glared down at her, suddenly furious at her for making me lose my angel.

"No Tanya, it will not change. I will not change. Not now, not ever. The only reason we are getting married is because of our fathers. Otherwise, I would gladly cut out your tongue so no one would have to hear your whiny little voice again." I growled at her. Her mouth flew open in shock. Before she could say anything back, I turned and sulked back to my seat.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Jasper asked.

"She'll get over it." I shrugged, looking for my angel once again. And then, I saw her. She was walking towards the bar.

"Alice," I gestured to the bartender, and Jasper's girlfriend. She smiled as she walked over to us.

"What's up Edward?" She asked.

"You see that girl?" I asked her nodding towards my angel. Alice looked over her shoulder and then back at me, nodding her head.

"You get her, anything she wants, on the house. Understand? If she asks, tell her it's from me."

"You sure Edward? Who is this girl anyways?" She looked back over her shoulder. The girl had arrived at the bar.

"Just do it ok? Go." She rolled her eyes at me, but turned to my angel without another word.

I heard my angel ask for a martini. When she went to pay for it, Alice stopped her and said it was already paid for. Then she nodded her head in my direction. I felt my heart stop as she looked up at me with those big doe eyes. She seemed shocked.

I couldn't help but smirk as I noticed her checking me out. Her blush seemed to light up her skin, making her even more beautiful. I wanted to go over to her, but I stayed seating. I wanted her to come to me first.

She whispered something to Alice, and Alice looked at me before answering her. I was about to say screw waiting for her to come to me, when her friend came up to her, breaking her from our staring.

"…So are you in Edward?" Emmett asked. My head snapped up.

"What?"

"I said, Charlie Swan is throwing a birthday party for his daughter. I want to crash it, you in or what?" Charlie Swan. The fucker has been after the Cullen family for years now. He just wouldn't give up, and there was no way of bribing him either.

"Yea." I nodded distractedly. I looked back at my angel and her friend only to see them leaving. Wait what?! She can't leave, not yet! I don't even know her name. I stood up abruptly and started walking after them, ignoring my brothers calling after me.

The crowd kept me from getting close to my angel. I saw them leave out the door and started pushing through the crowd fast, shoving people out of the way. I was about to open the door, when Tanya stepped in front of me.

"I decided to forgive you for your little… rant at the bar. I get that you're nervous about the wedding, and that's fine. You're forgiven. Now, how about we go up to your office and-"

"Tanya, I swear to god, if you don't move in the next five seconds, I will personally put a bullet through your fucking skull." I hissed at her. She immediately moved to the side. I opened the door and ran outside just in time to see my angel drive away with her friend.

_A/N: So what did you think? I got a few positive responses about this story, so I'm going to continue with the updates. More positive feedback is appreciated. Oh and would anyone like to make me a cover for this story? Let me know :D_


	3. Masquerade

BPOV

Edward Cullen. I couldn't stop thinking about him since we left Eclipse. Even now as Jessica and Lauren are doing my hair and makeup for my birthday party, he wouldn't leave my mind. I know he is supposed to be dangerous, but there was just something about him, something in his eyes when he looked at me last night, like I was the only girl in the room.

I know it's wrong, but I can't help but want to see him again. I didn't even get to talk to him, why am I so obsessed with him?!

"Wow Bella, you look gorgeous." Lauren complimented me. I blinked, shaking away the thoughts of Edward and looked in the mirror.

I couldn't believe what I saw. There, sitting where I was, was a beautiful woman. Her glossy, chocolate, brown hair hung in spiral curls, part of them pinned on top of her head and the other part hanging loose. Her brown eyes were wide and accented by eyeliner. Her lips were painted red, complimenting her delicate, pale skin. It took me a second to realize that the girl I was staring at was actually my reflection.

"Oh my god." I whispered, shocked that I could look so beautiful.

"Just wait until you have your dress on." Jessica whispered excitedly.

An hour later, I was standing in my room, wearing the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. It was dark blue strapless dress with silver stitching. Jessica paired it with a pair of blue and silver heels, which I was sure I would break my ankle in. And since it was a masquerade party, I had a silver and blue mask to go with it.

"And don't forget this." Lauren held out a silver metal bracelet with sapphires entwined in it.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes as I looked at it. It used to be my mothers. She gave it to me before she died. I was too young to wear it before she died, and after, I promised myself I wouldn't wear it until I was 18.

"She would be proud of you." Jessica said, pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I just nodded my head, my throat too closed up for me to speak.

.(*).

EPOV

"Jasper. Did you find anything on that license plate I gave you?" I asked Jasper as we drove to Charlie Swan's house, where the party for his daughter was being held. Thank god it's a masquerade party, otherwise we wouldn't get pass the front gate.

"Yea I did. You aren't going to believe this though. The owner is-"

"Hey! I thought we said no business talk tonight. It's all about having fun crashing a party!" Emmett interrupted Jasper.

It wasn't necessarily business, but I couldn't tell my brothers that I was searching for the girl at the club. They would ask why, and I couldn't tell them why without sounding like a girl. Besides, I think I can wait a couple hours to find out who my angel was.

We pulled up to the sidewalk outside Charlie's house. We already put our masks on, so nobody could see our faces. Emmett and Jasper followed me out to the back yard, where the party was being held. There were mostly teenagers, probably Charlie's daughter's friends, but there were some adults.

"Whew." I heard Emmett whistle as a girl walked by him wearing a blue and silver dress with a matching mask. I just rolled my eyes at his behavior. Even though Emmett was engaged, he had no problem checking out other girls.

The girl turned around and stared at Emmett, who winked back at her, making a blush color her pale skin.

"Do I know you guys?" She asked, her voice quiet. She looked over at Jasper then me. When her eyes met mine, I didn't a double take. I recognized those eyes from the club last night.

"It's you." I whispered. Emmett and Jasper looked at me like I lost my mind.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, clearly confused. Instead of answering, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the woods behind her house.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me! Do you know who I am?! I will scream if you don't let go right now!" She threatened, but I wasn't listening. I had to know who she was and this was my chance.

When we were far enough from the party, I dropped her hand. She opened her mouth, probably to yell at me some more, but before she could, I tore my mask off. Her mouth hung open in shock as she stared at me.

"You? Wh-what are you doing here?" She whispered, looking around as if someone might jump out from behind the trees.

"It is you isn't it? I knew it as soon as I saw your eyes. I haven't gotten them out of my mind since last night." I smirked triumphantly. "Please, take your mask off?"

Slowly her hands came up behind her head and untied the mask. She was blushing again and stared at the ground as she slowly revealed her face. I didn't think it was possible for her to be even more beautiful, but staring at her now, up close, I knew I was wrong.

"Edward, you can't be here." She knew my name? How is it that this beautiful creature knew my name and yet I didn't know of hers?

"And why not?" I asked, ignoring how much I liked the sound of my name on her beautiful lips.

"Because my dad…" She trailed off, looking around her once again. "Look, you should just leave. Please, before anyone sees you."

Was she worried about me? I smiled at the thought that this angel could be worried about someone like me. I placed my hands on the sides of her face and turned her to look at me. Her chocolate eyes stared into my own. For a second, it was like we were the only around for miles. Before I could stop myself, I gently placed my lips on hers.

My arms wrapped gently around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She was like a porcelain doll and I didn't want to break her. Her lips were warm and so soft on mine. I never wanted to break away from her. Unfortunately, She broke away much too soon for my liking.

"Wow." She whispered, staring at me. I couldn't help but smirk at her. Before I could reply, her phone went off in her purse. She broke our gaze and quickly searched through her purse for her phone. She looked at it and groaned. "I have to go."

"Go? But you just got here." I shook my head. I didn't want her to leave, not now, maybe not ever.

"I'm sorry." And she truly did sound sorry. I watched as she turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after her. She stopped and turned around. I ran up to her. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

She smiled sadly at me. Why was she sad? I never wanted to see her sad.

"It's Isabella."

"Well then, Isabella, it was a pleasure. I _will_ see you again." I promised, bringing her hand to my lips.

"If you still want to after tonight." I heard her mumbled. Before I could ask her what she meant, she turned back around and took off out of the woods. Why wouldn't I want her after tonight?

_A/N: So what did you think? I am so happy with the responses I got for this story. Please keep reviewing, and I will keep updating! :D:D_


	4. Isabella who?

EPOV

I walked back to my brothers after Isabella left me. They were standing where I left them, by the backyard gate. Jasper was the first to acknowledge me as I stood in front of them.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"You pulled that girl away like there was a fire." He explained.

"Yea Edward, who was that chick? And how do you know her?" Emmett asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said in my boss voice, making sure they knew not to ask about it again. I wasn't sure if I wanted to let them know about Isabella.

I was afraid they might go back and tell my father. Not only would my father be pissed, but so would Tanya's father, Eleazar. I knew I would have to keep Isabella a secret.

"Ok. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about that plate you gave me." Jasper, thankfully, changed the subject.

"That's ok, I already know who it belongs to." Well, actually I only had a first name, but I'm sure I will find out more about her.

"You do? Then why the hell are we here?"

"What are you talking about Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"Edward gave me a license plate number yesterday, he wanted me to find out whose name it was registered to." Jasper explained to him.

"Well who does it belong to?"

"Isabella." I said at the same time Jasper said, "Charlie Swan."

Wait… Charlie Swan? That was his car yesterday? Why did she have his car? Maybe Jasper's research got mixed up?

"Who's Isabella?" Jasper and Emmett asked at the same time.

"Just a girl I know." I shrugged, trying to get off the topic of Isabella.

"We know every girl you know. Unless you're hiding something from us." Jasper raised an eyebrow. Shit. That was true. There wasn't a girl that I knew, that they didn't know.

"Don't tell me you've got a girl on the side. You better not let Carlisle or Eleazar find out about that. They'll both kick your ass." Emmett chuckled.

"It's not like that. Like I said, she's just a girl I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Well that girl you know is somehow involved with Charlie Swan." Jasper huffed.

"No she isn't." I shook my head. There was no way Isabella had anything to do with Charlie. What did Jasper think she was? A spy? Ha!

It was at that time that a loud cough caught everybody's attention. Everyone turned to the middle of the yard where Charlie was standing with Isabella and two other men. What was Isabella standing beside him for?

"Excuse me, can I have everybody's attention?" Charlie asked into a microphone. Everybody that wasn't looking before, was looking now. "As you all know, today is a very special day. It is my daughter's 18 birthday. My baby girl is all grown up."

I could see Isabella's blush as she looked at the ground. I wonder why she was blushing. And where is Charlie's 'baby girl' anyways?

"Happy Birthday Isabella." The whole world felt as if it stopped moving. I finally understood. Everything made perfect sense now.

I knew why Isabella took off so fast last night. I knew why she didn't think I would want to see her after tonight. I knew why the license plates showed up in Charlie's name. I knew why Isabella was standing beside Charlie. Isabella is Charlie's daughter! Charlie must have said something else because everybody was walking towards the gate where we were. I tried to catch Isabella's gaze as she moved past me, but she quickly looked down, avoiding my gaze.

BPOV

He's here! Edward Cullen is actually here at my house! What the hell is he thinking?! Doesn't he know that Charlie is just looking for something to convict him of? And who were those other two guys with him?

I realized that Edward didn't know who I was. He seemed just as surprised to see me here as I was to see him. But I knew, as soon as he found out, he wouldn't want me anymore. Even though we haven't even spoken to each other before today, that thought still hurt for some reason.

"There you are Bella. Where were you?" Jessica asked as I walked up to her and Lauren at the refreshments table.

"I uh… I was taking a walk." I said, thinking quickly. I didn't want to tell Jessica that Edward was here. I had a feeling she would flip out and tell my dad.

"Well, Charlie's looking for you." Lauren told me. At that time I spotted my dad waving at me.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." I told my friends before going to over to my dad.

"I was just looking for you Bells." My dad said. He was with his friend Billy Black and Billy's son Jacob.

"Sorry, I was taking a walk." I lied, again.

"Well, I wanted you to open your presents. Come on." He grabbed a microphone and coughed loudly into it, making almost everybody turn towards us.

"Excuse me, can I have everybody's attention?" Dad asked. Now everybody was looking at us. "As you all know, today is a very special day. It is my daughter's 18 birthday. My baby girl is all grown up."

Gee thanks dad. Make me sound like a little kid, why don't ya? I couldn't help but blush at his words.

"Happy Birthday Isabella." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him back. After he pulled away, he started talking into the microphone again. "I have a very special birthday surprise for Isabella. If everyone would please go out to the front yard."

Every started making their way to the back yard gate. I noticed that Edward and those two guys were standing there. Edward tried to catch my gaze, but I looked at the ground. I couldn't stand to see the betrayal in his eyes.

"Happy birthday baby girl." My dad said as we got to the front yard. There sitting in the driveway was an old red Ford truck. It was a little rusty, but that wasn't the point. The point was, my dad got me a truck for my birthday.

"Oh my god! Dad, I love it!" I said excitedly, turning towards him.

"Well, I know it's not some shiny new convertible, but-" He scratched the back of his head.

"Dad, it's great. I couldn't ask for anything better." I promised, wrapping my arms around him.

"I bought it off of Billy. Jacob here fixed it up." Charlie said once I pulled away.

"I hope you like it Bells. It's got an all new engine and new tires along with an awesome stereo, my present to you of course." Jacob stated, proudly.

"Thanks Jacob." As I hugged Jacob, I looked up and saw Edward staring at me. But there wasn't betrayal in his eyes, no it was worse. His eyes were filled with rage.

_A/N: So what did you think? I just wanted to let you guys know that updates might not come as fast mainly because I just started college this week, hence the late update. I will not however give up on this story, it will just take me some time to update. So please stick with me. Oh, and I still need a cover for this story if anyone wants to make one for me? :D_


	5. Betrayal

EPOV

Fucking mutt! Who does he think he is?! And why would Isabella even touch him?! That shit just pissed me off! I swear if we weren't at the chief's house, I'd pull out my piece and shoot both of that mutt's kneecaps, make him think twice about touching my girl again.

Wait a second. She's not my girl. I need to calm down, I've never gotten so worked up about a girl before. To me, girls were only there to satisfy my needs, now here I am wanting to blow some asshole's kneecaps because he hugged a girl I barely knew.

But Isabella wasn't just any girl. There was something special about her, I just couldn't figure out what. All I knew was that I wanted her, bad.

"Is that the Isabella you were talking about?" Jasper whispered to me as we stood in the back of the crowd, gathered around Isabella and her father. My eyes were still locked on Isabella's.

The only thing I could think about right now, was her getting away from that mutt. Who was he anyways? Almost as if she could hear my thoughts, Isabella's arms dropped from the mutt's neck, and she turned away, breaking eye contact with me.

"Let's just go." I told my brothers, ignoring Jasper's question. I glanced one last time at Isabella, who was talking to her friends, before walking towards my car, my brothers trailing behind me.

"Call Garrett, tell him to look up everything he can on Isabella Swan." I demanded as my brothers and I got in our car. Garrett was my youngest brother. He, unlike the rest of us, didn't like the idea of hurting anybody. He was mainly our cleanup and research guy, deciding to keep his hands blood free.

"Dude, what's up with you and baby Swan?" Emmett asked as Jasper pulled out his cell phone to call Garrett.

"She's the girl from the club yesterday. The one you said was 'smoking hot'." I reminded him.

"What?! But Isabella just turned 18 today! You mean we served the chief pig's underage daughter alcohol last night?!" Shit! I didn't think of it like that! That's all we need is for Chief Swan to convict us of serving minors!

BPOV

Edward left after our little staring contest. I watched as he and those other two got in his car. I knew he was probably pissed off at me for not telling him my last name. He probably thinks I went to spy on him last night for my dad, that's why he was so angry.

I need to let him know that I wasn't spying on him. I decided that the next night I would go back to the club with Lauren, Jessica was not an option since she pulled me out last time.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I was officially an adult. I got up and got dressed before heading downstairs. I was about to enter the kitchen when I heard voices.

"I don't care Jessica, you should have never taken her to the club in the first place." I heard my father say. Why was he talking to Jessica? And how did he find out about the club?

"Sir, I got her out of there as soon as I realized he was there. I didn't know he owned the club." I heard Jessica reply. Wait why was she here this early?

"You would have if you done your research properly." Lauren's here too? What's going on?

"Well what do you guys expect? She's 18 now. She practically do what she wants. If she wants to go to a club she can, and she probably will. At least I was there to watch out for her. I did my job like I was supposed to and got her out of there. Would you have rather she went there with one of her other friends? Who knows what would have happened then." Jessica replied. Job? What job? I didn't know she had a job.

"It's your job to talk her out of stupid decisions. Going to the club was a stupid decision. One more slip up Jessica, and I will fire you." My dad said. Fire her? What's he mean by that? "Just remember Bella can't know you're her body guards."

Body guards? Jessica and Lauren were my body guards? What the hell?! Before I knew what I was doing, I stomped into the kitchen. My father looked up at me with wide eyes.

"B-Bella. Wh-what are you doing up so early?" He asked me.

"Gee dad, I could ask you the same thing, although I have a pretty good idea." I glared at him before turning my glare to Lauren and Jessica. "How could you guys? I thought you were my friends."

"We are your friends." Jessica tried to reason.

"No, real friends aren't paid by someone's father to be their body guard." I shook my head.

"Bella please, just listen to us?" Lauren asked.

"How long?" I asked. Silence. "How long have you guys been my body guards?"

"Since we've known you." Jessica whispered.

"Charlie didn't want you to know, so we pretended to be your friends." Lauren looked down in shame.

"Pretended?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"No! Not like that Bella! We were, are, your friends! We just couldn't let you know we were your body guards too!" Lauren shook her head frantically. I wasn't stupid though. They were never my friends, I was just too stupid to realize it.

_A/N: I would just like to thank everybody for the wonderful comments. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was behind in some school work and wasn't able to update. Anyways, still looking for a cover for the story if anyone wants to make one for me? Thanks :DD_


	6. Bookstore

EPOV

_**Isabella Swan:**_

_**DOB: 9/13/1995**_

_**Father: Charles Swan**_

_**Mother: Renee Swan (Maiden name Dewyer), deceased.**_

_**Birthplace: Phoenix, Arizona**_

_**Home Town: Forks, Washington**_

_**Occupation: Store Clerk at Newton's Book Store**_

_**Education: Graduated last year (a year early) from Fork's Public High School Now attends classes at Fork's Community College. Plans to follow her mother's footsteps and become an elementary teacher, while working on her books.**_

_**More information: Isabella's mother, Renee, died when Isabella was five years old. After Renee's death, Isabella and her father, Charles, moved from Phoenix, Arizona, to Forks, Washington. Charles is now the Chief of Police in Forks. Isabella has three friends, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Jacob Black. Isabella has had one boyfriend, Tyler Crowley, but broke it off after three months. Her dream job is to become a best-selling author.**_

I closed the file that Garrett had handed to me, on Isabella. It was a very thin file, and I was disappointed when I first saw it. After reading it, I knew it wasn't from lack of research on Garrett's part. Isabella lived a very simple life. There was literally nothing on her permanent file. She's never gotten in trouble, not even an office call from school. She was a parent's wet dream. The only thing I really found interesting was that her mother died when she was five and that she's only had one boyfriend, and that was only for three months. Surely there were guys lining up to date her? How could there not be? She was perfect, and beautiful.

My only concern is that, if she had never gotten in trouble before, what made her decide to risk coming into my bar a few nights ago? Surely she knew there was a chance she would get caught and arrested. After years of never getting in trouble, why start now? Whatever the reason, I knew, deep down, I was glad she showed up that night.

Inside the file were several pictures. The first was a school picture of Isabella. The second was of her parents, Charlie and Renee. There was another one of a boy in a football outfit with 'Tyler Crowley' written on the back, Isabella's ex. Another picture was of Isabella with two girls, who I assumed were her friends, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory. I recognized the one girl from the night Isabella was in the club, the same girl that pulled her out of the club. I felt my blood boil at the last picture. Jacob Black. I definitely recognized that mutt. He was the same guy who had his hands all over Isabella at her birthday party.

I noticed there was also a work schedule for Isabella along with a copy of her school schedule. I looked up at the clock. 4:30. She would be at work right now. What better time to talk to her? Standing up, I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my office. On my way out the front door, I passed the living room and noticed Jasper and Emmett playing video games. Garrett was sitting on the couch, doing something on his laptop.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked, never looking away from the TV.

"Out. I'll be back later. Don't mess up my house." I turned to leave, but turned back around, adding as an afterthought, "And don't eat all the food this time Emmett."

He just waved me off, eyes still glued to the TV. I turned back around, rolling my eyes. I knew I would come back to my pent house with a nearly empty kitchen and dishes and food wrappers littering the floor and counters.

I took the elevator to the garage, below the apartment building, where my baby was waiting for me. My baby was a black Aston Martin Vanquish. I got in my baby, staring her up and letting her purr for a while before taking off to Forks.

BPOV

"Stupid fucking liars." I muttered as I slammed some books back into the bookshelves. It had been nearly five hours since I found out that almost everything about my life had been a lie. Okay, maybe not everything, but still a large part of my life was a lie. Friends, that I thought I knew and were true friends, turned out to be fucking paid to be my body guards under the pretense of being my friends. Sure Jessica and Lauren said that they were my friends, but seriously? A true friend wouldn't lie about something like that.

After almost an hour of cursing my friends and my dad this morning, I ran back up to my room. I decided I would get ready now, and take a very long walk, since I didn't have to be in until twelve and it was only 10, before I had to go into work. I needed to clear my head. However, even after my walk, my mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that my two 'best friends' lied to me from the very beginning.

It was almost 2:30 now, and I was still pissed off. Usually being around the books help calm me when I'm really irritated, but not today. Today, all I want to do is go home and cry my eyes out.

As I was contemplating, asking my manager, Mrs. Newton, if I could leave early, since my shift ended at five, I heard the doorbell ring, signaling a somebody had walked into the store. Figuring it was just Mike, Mrs. Newton's son, coming to harass me, yet again, I didn't bother to look up from where I was placing the books on the shelves.

I heard the footsteps getting closer to me, before stopping right behind me. The person was way to close to me to be a customer. I knew right then that it was Mike. I heard him take a deep breath, but before he could make one of his perverted comments about how I would look good under his body, or something along those lines, I interrupted him.

"Mike, I am so not in the mood today. It would be best if you just shut your mouth and turned and walked away, otherwise I won't be held accountable for what my fist will do to your face." I sighed, not even bothering to turn and face him. There was a brief pause before I heard another intake of breath. My fist clenched at my side, waiting for the remark he was about to spout off.

"Who's Mike?" My eyes widened. That was so not Mike's voice, but I knew whose it belonged to. I turned around slowly to face the copper haired god.

"Ed-ward?" I stuttered, surprised to see him here in Forks, in a bookstore of all places.

"Who's Mike Isabella?" His voice held a dangerous edge to it. I was almost afraid to tell him who Mike was.

"N-no one." I shook my head, placing the last book on the shelf before turning back to him. "How can I help you today Edward?"

"You can tell me, who the hell Mike is." He demanded.

"He's a co-worker and the boss's son." I sighed in defeat, realizing he wasn't going to let this go.

"And he harasses you?" His eyes were dark and steely, almost too scary to look at. So, I turned and walked towards the counter with Edward following right behind me.

"He just makes inappropriate comments sometimes." I shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. I had to get him off the subject of Mike somehow. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Oh... Um... I was uh... looking for a book." He seemed a little taken back by the question.

"Right. Well, anything specific, that I can help you find?"

"Well... um... Oh! It's my brother's birthday next week and I thought I would get him something. He was in the marines, so maybe something about a war?" He shrugged, once again he seemed caught off guard by the question, almost as if he didn't know how to answer it.

"A war? Any specific war?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The Civil War?" He sounded so unsure, I wasn't sure if he was asking or telling me.

"Well, we've got plenty of books of the Civil War. Come on." I led him over to the history section. As I was showing him some of the books that we had, I heard the door bell ring again, letting me know that another person had walked in.

I left Edward to browse through the books I picked out for him and walked over to the new customer. The smile on my face instantly dropped when I saw who was standing at the front counter.


	7. Robbery

BPOV

"D-dad? What are you doing here?" I asked my father who was standing at the counter. He turned around to face me, letting out a big sigh of relief.

"Bells. There you are. You didn't tell me where you were going when you left. I was hoping you came into work." He explained. I just rolled my eyes. Where the hell else would I go? It's not like I could go to any of my 'friends' houses.

Seeing my dad here, brought all of those bad feelings I had, before Edward came into the store, back to the surface. I didn't want to face him right now. In fact, I don't think I'll ever want to see him again. He betrayed my trust just as much, if not more, than Jessica and Lauren did.

"What, couldn't have one of your body guards come check on me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He opened his mouth to reply, when another voice interrupted him.

"I think I'll get these two, Bella." Edward said, walking from behind the bookshelves. He was looking at the two books in his hands, so he didn't notice Charlie right away.

But Charlie sure noticed him. He turned around and almost instantly had his gun out.

"Dad!" I yelled, making Edward look up.

Instead of looking frightened, like any sane person would when faced with the barrel of a gun, he was calm. He even had a smirk on his face. I'm not kidding, he was smirking at my father who was pointing a gun at him. I tugged on my dad's arm to get him to lower it, but he wasn't budging.

"What the hell are you doing here Cullen?"

"Am I not allowed to buy books, Chief Swan?" Edward asked, still smirking his sexy smirk.

"Not in this bookstore you aren't." Charlie answered.

"And why is that?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you anywhere near my daughter." Charlie said forcefully.

"Dad!" I yelled, still trying to get him to lower the gun.

"With all do respect, Isabella is 18 now. I'm sure she can decide if she wants to be around me or not." Then, probably just to irritate Charlie even more, Edward turned to me, giving me a wink. "How about Isabella? Would you do me the honor of going out with me tonight?"

"Like hell she will!" Charlie yelled. Edward just continued to look at me.

I thought it over. Edward was right. I was 18 now. I could make my own damn decisions. Charlie couldn't tell me what I could and couldn't do anymore. He had no hold on me. And besides, I was so angry at my father, I would do just about anything to hurt him like he hurt me.

"Of course Edward, I would love to." I said. Charlie turned to me with a shocked look on his face.

"You can't be serious Bells." He pleaded with me.

"Dead. Serious." I said slowly, making sure he understood why I was doing this to him.

It was at that moment that Mrs. Newton came inside the store, back from her lunch break.

"Mr. Swan!" Mrs. Newton exclaimed, seeing him with his gun drawn and pointing at Edward. "What is going on here?! Are you trying to rob us?!" She asked Edward.

"Mrs. Newton, please calm down." Charlie said, putting his gun back in his holster.

"I walk into my store during a robbery and you expect me to calm down?! Oh my god! Charlie do something!" Mrs. Newton demanded.

"I'm not trying to rob you ma'm." Edward tried to reason with her, but she was still so hysterical.

"Oh god! Please, take anything you want, just don't hurt us." Her hands flew up in surrender. Edward looked at me with a 'what the fuck' look. I just shook my head. Mrs. Newton, though nice, always jumped to conclusions too quickly.

"Mrs. Newton, I assure you, nobody is trying to rob us. Edward was just buying some books for his brother's birthday." I said loudly, over her loudly obnoxious sobs. All of a sudden, she stopped sobbing. She looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"H-he's not going to rob us?" She asked quietly.

"No. My father, is just being an ass to one of our _costumers." _I explained, emphasizing 'costumers', to give her more reassurance.

"Oh. Oh dear. I-I am so sorry. I-I tend to overreact sometimes." Mrs. Newton chuckled nervously, wiping at her eyes. Then her eyes narrowed on Charlie.

"Charlie Swan! Just what do you think you are doing pointing that thing at a costumer?! You probably frightened him as much as you did me!" She scolded. I doubted that Edward was the least bit intimidated by my father. For some reason that made him seem more attractive.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Newton."

"I don't want to hear apologies. Unless you are here to buy something, get out of my store, this instant." Charlie ducked his head before turning to me.

"I'll see you at home Bells?" He asked. I just nodded my head. Once Charlie walked out of the store, Edward walked up to the counter, placing his books down. After apologizing once more, Mrs. Newton went to the back of the store, leaving me alone with Edward once again.

"So I'll pick you up at 7:00?" Edward asked, as I was ringing up his books. His question made me stop in surprise. I looked up at him confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"Our date?" He seemed unsure again.

"Wait, you were serious? I thought you were only trying to get a rise out of Charlie?" I asked, although I couldn't stop the small grin from forming. He seemed to relax when he saw my grin.

"Oh no, Isabella. I was completely serious." He grinned back, shaking his head.

"Ok. 7:00 is fine." I agreed.

"Good. See you tonight." With that, he handed me the money for the books and left.


	8. The Date

EPOV

I couldn't help the chuckle that left my mouth as I left the bookstore. Charlie had another thing coming to him if he thought he could keep Isabella away from me. Even if she had told me no, I wouldn't have given up. Although I couldn't help but wonder why she said yes. Not that I'm insecure or anything. But yesterday, Isabella gave off the vibe of being a daddy's girl. And from what I've read about her, she's never gone against her father's wishes. Not only did she go against what he said, but she seemed pretty pissed off him as well.

I climbed back into my baby, and drove away. As I drove back to my penthouse. I couldn't help but think about tonight. I wanted tonight to be perfect.

Just as I predicted, when I got back to my penthouse, there was trash all over the place. Emmett was still playing video games. Two empty beer bottles and a bag of chips was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Jasper was cleaning his gun. He was the only one to look up when I walked in. Garrett was texting on his phone, his computer sitting beside him.

"What the big smile for?" Jasper asked as I sat in the black recliner. Emmett paused his game to look over at me, while Garrett was still texting on his phone.

"Hey! Eddie finally got laid!" Emmett yelled, his voice booming throughout the entire room.

"Oh please don't tell me you banged Tanya." Jasper scrunched his face up in disgust. This made Garrett finally look up from his phone.

"He better not be getting it from anywhere else. Dad and Eleazar would cut his balls off." He commented before looking back at his phone.

"Relax, I haven't been banging Tanya, or anyone for that matter." I shook my head. I decided not to tell them that I was going on a date tonight. No doubt my dad would find out and kill me.

BPOV

"Where you going all dressed up Bells?" Charlie asked as I walked down the stairs.

I raised my eyebrow and looked down at my outfit. I was wearing blue skinny jeans with a black top and shrug jacket, along with my converse. I wouldn't call this dressing up. Well, I guess the top was a little dressy, but I wanted to look god for Edward.

"I'm going out with Edward, remember?" I answered my dad's question. His face fell as he looked at me.

"Look Bella, I understand that you are mad at me, but Edward is a dangerous criminal and comes from a family of criminals. Can't you find some way of getting back at me?" He pleaded.

"This isn't about getting back at you." I scoffed. Ok, maybe a little bit, but I really did like Edward and I wanted to go out with him. "And don't even think about having someone follow us. That will definitely make me even more pissed off at you." I warned.

At that time I heard a knock on the door. Smiling, I answered it and saw Edward standing there wearing a pair of black jeans and a red button down shirt with a pair of black dress shoes. As always, his hair was a mess of copper, looking like he either was running his fingers through it, or just got done having sex. I was really hoping he was onl running his fingers through it. I didn't like the feeling I got when I thought about Edward with any other girl.

"Wow, Isabella... you look... amazing." Edward seemed stunned as his eyes raked over my body, making my confidence soar.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said softly. His eyes met mine and he smiled at me.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand. I just nodded my head, smiling back at him. After yelling a goodbye to Charlie, I took Edward's hand and let him lead me to his car.

I stumbled to a halt as I got a good look at Edward's car. It was a black Aston Martin Vanquish. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the owner. Edward looked down at me in concern, but when he saw me looking at his car, he turned back to me smiling.

"Th-that's your car?" I asked, still staring at the work of art.

"That's my baby." He confirmed.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"It's even better inside." He chuckled. I finally realized I was standing there like an idiot.

Shaking myself out of my daze, I let Edward lead me to his car. He opened the door and helped me in before going to the other side to get in. He was right, it was beautiful inside. It had black leather seats and an amazing stereo installed. It still had that new smell car, mixed with the smell of the leather seats. I briefly wondered how long he's had this car.

"I hope you like Italian food?" Edward asked as we drove towards our destination.

"I love it." I assured him, smiling. It wasn't that much longer that we pulled up to La Bella Italia, a very expensive Italian restaurant.

"Edward, are you sure I look ok?" I bit my lip, looking down at my jeans and converse.

"You look beautiful Isabella. Trust me, they won't say anything." He said getting out of the car. "I got it." He told the valet who was starting to help me out.

"Of course Mr. Cullen." The valet nodded. They know him by name here? Edward helped me out of the car and left the valet his keys before guiding me inside the restaurant.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. Your regular table?" The blonde hostess asked as soon as we stepped inside. Edward just nodded his head. We followed the hostess back to a secluded table.

The restaurant was very intimate. The tables were placed so the people would have more privacy. The room was dimly lit with candles, and soft music played throughout the dining area.

"Here are your menus." The hostess handed us our menus once we were seated.

"Thank you Cindy." Edward nodded at her, picking up his menu, obviously dismissing her.

"Ok then, your waitress will be right with you." Cindy smiled before leaving. I waited until she was out of hearing range to talk.

"So the staff knows you and you the know the staff by name?" I asked. Edward grinned sheepishly over his menu.

"Well, my family and I come here a lot to do... business." He explained. I had a feeling there was more to 'business' than he was letting on, but I decided not to ask, he would tell me when he wanted to.

EPOV

I was having a great time with Isabella. She made me laugh, something I haven't done in ages. She was so beautiful. I couldn't help but be smug that she was here with _me_ tonight, not any of those other bastards staring at her throughout the dining area. I knew that there was no way I was ever going to let Isabella go after tonight. I was officially obsessed and I would do anything to keep her.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did it seem like you were really pissed off at Charlie today?" I asked curiously, taking a bite of my spaghetti.

It may seem a little plain, but this restaurant made the best spaghetti, only rivaled by my mother's, of course. Isabella looked down at her mushroom ravioli, quietly. Just as I thought I may have crossed the line from being polite, to being nosy, she looked up at me.

"It's a long story." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to pry." I apologized.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I don't think you really want to hear about the drama in my life." She sighed, looking back down again.

Reaching across the table, I lifted her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"Isabella, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." I told her.

She nodded her head before telling me the story. She told me how she found out her dad had paid her 'friends' to be her body guards, and how she should have known they weren't really her friends. She didn't seem to think anyone could like her, as a friend or otherwise. I, myself, couldn't believe what Charlie had done. Couldn't he see how low Isabella's self esteem was already? Didn't he think that paying people to befriend her, even if only to protect her, would only make her think less of herself?

"So yea... that's it." She shrugged, looking back at her plate. It took me a while to find my voice.

"Isabella-"

"Eddie!"

_A/N: Dun dun dun! who do you think showed up? Any guesses? I love the reviews you guys have sent me. I'm gonna try and post another chapter today or tonight and then, hopefully, another one tomorrow. :D_


	9. Tanya and Jake

EPOV

Shit! Shit, shit, _shit!_ Why now? Why here of all places?! I close my eyes hoping I just imagined the voice, that it was only in my head. Of course, I wasn't that lucky. I could hear her heels clicking as she walked over to me. I opened my eyes to see Isabella staring behind me, confused... and was that hurt? I looked up and cringed at the face, glaring back at Isabella.

"Who are you?" Tanya sneered.

"Umm... I-I'm Bella. Wh-who are you?" Isabella answered timidly, asking her own question.

"I'm Tanya Denali, Edward's _fiance_." Fiance. The word hung in the air as I stared at Bella and she stared back at me. She bit her lip and looked at the table once again.

"Isabella, I can explain." I said, reaching for her hand across the table. She just pulled back.

"I'm so sorry. I was under the impression... but I guess I was wrong." She told Tanya before getting up and leaving. She didn't even glance at me.

"Who was that?" Tanya demanded once Isabella was gone.

"None of your damn business." I growled at her before standing up, putting some money on the table and taking off after Isabella.

BPOV

Fiance. He had a _fiance!_ How could I have been so stupid?! Of course he had a fiance. Someone as beautiful as him had to have a fiance! I felt the tears stream down my face as I ran outside. Once I got outside, I realized I didn't have any way of getting back home since I drove with Edward. Grabbing my cell phone out of my purse, I dialed the only person I knew would pick me up.

"Jake?" I sniffled into the phone, the tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"Bells? What's wrong?" I heard his gruff voice ask in alarm.

"Jake I need you, please come pick me up." I begged.

"Where are you?"

"La Bella Italia." I whispered.

"I'll be there in five." With that he hung up.

I stood there for a minute, cursing myself for not wearing a warmer jacket, when I heard the door to the restaurant open. I didn't have to look back to see who it was, the hair standing up on my arms told me. I kept my back turned, not even bothering to look at him.

"Isabella-" He started to say, but I didn't want to hear his excuses.

"Leave me alone Edward." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Please, Isabella, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain! You lied to me! You made me think you actually liked me!" I yelled, finally turning to face him. I wish I hadn't. He looked so broken. I quickly turned back around before I did something I would regret.

"Please." He begged.

"When were you going to tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?" I whispered. When I was met with silence, I got my answer. At that time I saw Jake's truck pulling up.

"Isabella, I swear, there's more to it. You just have to let me explain." He whispered after a moment.

"No, Edward, I don't have to let you do anything." I shook my head as Jake's truck pulled up. As I started to step towards the truck, Edward grabbed my arm.

"You aren't leaving with him." His voice was suddenly hard and angry.

"Let go of me Edward. You don't own me." I tried to jerk my arm out of his grasp, but it was too tight. I saw Jake starting to get out of his truck. I just hoped this didn't come down to a fight. Edward leaned down to my ear and started whispering.

"I swear Isabella, if you don't leave with me, I'll take out my gun and shoot him in his kneecaps. Do you want that?" His voice was low and husky and, even though he just threatened my best friend, made me shiver.

I looked up to see if he was serious. He was. His eyes said it all. They were no longer a soft light green. Now, they were a hard dark green, but they were still pleading. I knew, just by looking in his eyes, that he was lying. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for my response.

"Bella, let's go." I heard Jake say from behind me. I was still looking up at Edward.

"Never mind Jake. I'm ok." I whispered, forcing myself to look away from Edward and at Jake. Jake stood there glaring at Edward.

"You heard her mutt, she's ok." I could hear the smirk in Edward's voice.

"I don't believe her. Come on Isabella, I'm taking you home." Jake grabbed my other arm, that Edward didn't have a hold of.

Before I knew what was happening Edward dropped my arm and grabbed Jake, twisting his arm behind his back and pushing him against the brick wall of the restaurant.

"Edward!" I yelled frightened.

"Don't you _ever_ put your filthy hands on Isabella again. Is that understood?" Edward told Jake, ignoring me and pushing Jake harder into the building.

"Edward, please. I said I would go with you, now lets just go already." I begged, hoping he would let Jake go. Thankfully he let Jake go and walked back over to me.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me to his car that was waiting in front of the building. Huh. I wonder when the valet pulled it up?

_A/N: Ok, so you guys guessed who it was, I guess it wasn't that hard to figure out. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so short. As I said, I will post the next chapter tomorrow. :D_


	10. The Drive

BPOV

Edward opened the door for me and helped me into his car. I looked back at Jake as Edward walked around to the driver's side and got in. I didn't miss the look of pure hatred on Jake's face as he stared at Edward. Then he looked at me. The look of hurt on his face almost had me running back to him. Almost. I didn't forget Edward's threat to shoot him.

I stared at Jake as Edward pulled away from the restaurant. When I could no longer see Jake or his truck, I closed my eyes. I felt Edward's gaze on me, but I didn't want to talk to him. How could I have ever liked him? I knew he was criminal, his whole family is, so why had I gone out with him? The truth was, even though I was extremely pissed at Edward, I still felt attracted to him. I had to remind myself that he wasn't mine though, and he never would be. He has a fiance.

"Isabella." Edward whispered, breaking me from my train of thought.

"Edward please, just take me home." I whispered back.

"Isabella, you have to believe me. That wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what was it? Because to me, it looked like you have a fiance and led me on." I could feel my chest tightening as I talked. It hurt that he led me on, and I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Edward sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. He stopped the car and turned to look at me.

"Yes, I have a fiance, and yes I led you on, and for that I am truly sorry. But I don't love her Isabella. It wasn't my choice to be engaged to her." He explained.

"Of course you have a choice Edward. Nobody can force you to marry anyone." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't understand. My father arranged for us to be married. I can't disobey him Isabella. But I can't stay away from you either. You're like my own personal brand of heroin. The more time I spend with you, the more I crave you. I risked my ass going out with you tonight, but I would do it again if I had the chance."

I turned my eyes to the front of the car, thinking about what he just said. Was he lying? Or did he really not want to marry her? Did he really risk going out with me tonight? My heart keeps telling me to listen to him, that he's telling the truth. All I can think about, though, is how much I've been betrayed these last couple of days. I wanted to believe that Edward wouldn't betray me, but the fact is, he already did by not telling me he was engaged. And why would his father arrange a marriage for him? Didn't they stop doing that in the 1800s? I needed time to think about this.

"Please, just take me home Edward." I whispered, still staring out the windshield.

EPOV

"Please just take me home Edward." I felt a tightening in my chest as she whispered those words. Why didn't she believe me? Couldn't she tell how much I wanted her?

This was all Tanya's fault. If she wouldn't have came in to the restaurant, everything would have been perfect. I would have told Isabella eventually that I was engaged. Then she would have understood. She would have listened to me, instead of feeling betrayed.

"Alright." I whispered, not knowing what else to say to her. I've already explained myself to her, now the only thing I could do was wait until she was ready to forgive me, if she ever did.

The rest of the car ride was silent except for my constantly buzzing phone. I already knew who was calling, but I wasn't going to answer it in front of Isabella. Once I pulled up to her driveway, I got out to open her door, but she was already out before I could get to her side. She started walking up to her house, but I couldn't let her leave like this.

"Isabella." I called after her. She stopped, but didn't turn around. I jogged up to her, so I was facing her. Her eyes were looking at the ground and her bottom lip was trembling. "I'm sorry." I whispered before kissing her lips chastely. When I pulled away, her eyes were closed and a single tear ran down her face. I brushed it away with my thumb, not liking the sight of this beautiful girl crying.

"When you're ready, call me." I whispered, putting a piece of paper with my number on it, in her hands.

I dropped one last kiss on her forehead before walking slowly back to my car. When I got to my car, I saw that she was still standing there, only now she was looking at me. I gave her a timid smile before getting in my car and driving away.

My phone started to buzz again. I finally answered it, preparing myself for the worse.

"Hello?" I answered

"What the fuck Edward?!" Carlisle yelled into the phone, making me cringe.

"Good evening to you too father." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't pull that cocky bullshit with me! I just got a call from Eleazar, who got a call from Tanya, saying she saw you out with another girl! Is this true?!"

"Dad, you know I don't want to marry Tanya." I tried to reason with him.

"I don't give a fuck what you want! We need this Edward! You know what this marriage will do for our family!"

"Then get one of the other guys to do it! I don't want to marry her! She's a snobby, whiny, bitchy, who cares only about herself!

"Emmett already has a fiance and Jasper already has a girlfriend, you are the only one that's single that's left."

"Then get Garrett to do it." I growled.

"Don't use that tone with me." He scolded me. "Garrett has made it clear he wants no part in our family business. Besides, you're the one that's next in line for the head of the family, not Emmett, not Jasper,and definitely not Garrett."

"Whatever." I huffed.

"Look son, I know you don't like Tanya, frankly none of us do, but we need this. We need you to step up and take charge. Please son?" He asked.

"Isabella will probably never want to see me again anyways, so sure dad. I'll step up." I sighed, defeated.

_A/N: So, I know I said I would post yesterday, but RL got in the way, here's the next chapter, bright and early at 7:30 in the morning! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, they really help me to keep going and sometimes they even give me inspiration on what I want to do next with this story. I got one comment that asked how much angst is there going to be. I'm trying not to make this too angsty, but sometimes the story takes charge and I have no say so in the matter. lol. Anyways, I still need a cover for this story if anyone is willing to make one for me?_


	11. A Run-in with Alice

BPOV

"Hey Bells, how was the date?" Charlie asked as soon as I walked inside the house.

"It was great." I mumbled, the feel of Edward's lips, still on mine.

Ok, so I lied. There was no reason to tell Charlie that my date had a fiance who he doesn't love, and is only marrying her because his father told him to. I also didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Charlie that Edward had kissed me before he left, leaving me wanting so much more. Yea that would go over well with him, note the sarcasm.

That night, I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep. I was so angry at Edward and hurt because he didn't tell me about Tanya, but at the same time I still wanted him. I was so confused, the only thing I could do was cry silently, so Charlie wouldn't hear me.

After I woke up the next day and did my normal morning routine, I walked down stairs to the kitchen. Charlie was already sitting at the counter with his coffee. But that's not what stopped me from entering the kitchen. There on the table was a giant vase of roses.

"Umm... what's that?" I asked, pointing at the flowers, covering most of Charlie's face.

"There for you. The card wasn't signed but... well here, you read it." He pushed the vase towards me and held out a card.

-Isabella, I'm sorry.-

Edward. His name popped up in my mind as soon as I read the card. He's the only one that calls me Isabella. The card was short and simple. No proclamation of love. No excuses for last night, just 'I'm sorry'. Yet somehow, that little message made my heart flutter.

"Who do you think it's from?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what are they sorry for?"

"Not sure." I shrugged, lying once again to Charlie.

I left the roses on the table and started making myself some breakfast. I didn't feel like cooking, since I would only be cooking for myself, so I poured myself a bowl of Capt'n Crunch. After a quiet breakfast, where I made it a point to ignore Charlie so he would know I was still mad at him, I went back upstairs to finish getting ready for school. I only had one class today, then I had to work for a couple hours at the bookstore.

(_(*)_)

I was running late. My truck wouldn't start this morning, so I had to call Jake over to fix it. Then Jake told Charlie about what happened last night and Charlie wouldn't let me leave without promising to tell him the whole story as soon as I got home. Just as I was turning down a hallway, I accidentally bumped into someone, making both of our books and papers fly everywhere.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry." I said, bending down to pick up the scattered papers and books.

"Don't worry about it, Isabella." My head snapped up at the slightly familiar voice calling me by my name.

I recognized the girl right away. She was the bartender from Eclipse. She was the one that told me Edward was the owner. But how did she know my name? I opened my mouth to as her, but she was already talking.

"Oh, Edward told me your name." She smiled at me, answering my unspoken question.

"Edward?" I asked, wondering why he would tell her.

"Yea. Edward's like my brother. He was really upset last night and called me to tell me what happened." She explained. Then, as if it was a big secret, she whispered, "Personally I would have kicked him in the balls, if it was me."

"Right. Well, I've got to get to class. It was nice seeing you again." I said, standing back up. I couldn't believe Edward had talked to his sister about us. But wait, maybe I could ask her what I've been dying to know since last night.

"So Edward's your brother?" I asked as she stood up.

"No. I said he's _like_ my brother. That would be extremely weird since I'm dating Edward's brother, Jasper." She laughed.

"Oh. Umm do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Edward really in an arranged marriage with Tanya and he doesn't love her?" I asked, biting my lip, hoping she would answer me truthfully.

"Nobody likes Tanya and if it was Edward's choice, Tanya would be at the bottom of the 'who he would marry' list. So yes, it's true." She nodded. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"So, then why is he marrying her? I mean, I understand it's an arranged marriage, but he's an adult, what's stopping him from making his own decisions?" I asked.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. You know that Edward and his family aren't the perfect citizens they pretend to be. Edward's father, Carlisle, want to unite his family with Tanya's family. And with Carlisle, you just don't disobey him. He's the capo. For now anyways." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry he's the what?" I was confused. I'd never heard that term before.

"You'll learn eventually. Look, it was really good to see you again and get to talk to you, but I'm almost late for my class, so I really have to go. I hope to see you again sometime Bella, I know we'll be great friends." With that she skipped off.

_A/N: Well there you go, another chapter. So a lot of you were saying how you didn't like that Edward was giving up. I just want to say that he is not giving up, I promise. He will be trying to get Bella back. This was just a little filler, so I'm sorry that it's short. By the way, I've decided to have a contest. I really need a cover for this story, so who ever comes up with the best cover will get to choose any POV for me to write in. This could be Charlie, Carlisle, or even Emmett's POV. Deadline is Wednesday. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing! :D_


	12. Meeting Mike

BPOV

Once my class was over, I drove to the bookstore to start my shift. Mrs. Newton was just leaving as I entered the bookstore. Angela was at the counter with a customer, so I decided to start shelving books.

"Hi Bella." Angela smiled once she was done with the customer.

"Hi Ange." I smiled back. Angela was a really sweet girl. She was a year younger than me, but she's the only genuinely nice person I know.

"How was class today?" She asked shyly as she started helping me stock some books.

"It was ok. I have another essay to write." I shrugged. We fell into an easy silence as we worked.

There were a couple customers throughout the day. Angela and I took turns helping them and stocking books. I was ringing up some books for a customer when Mike came in.

"Hey Bel-la." Mike said, drawing out my name.

"Mike I'm busy." I told him before turning back to the customer. I smiled handing him his books. "Have a nice day."

As soon as the customer left, I started cleaning up the store. Angela was in the back eating lunch, so I was left alone with Mike. As I bent down to retrieve a book that had fallen off the shelf, I heard a low whistle.

"What I wouldn't give to have to bend over like that while I-" I stood up abruptly and cut Mike off.

"Mike, I'm not in the mood today, so shut it." I told him.

I turned back to the bookshelf to put the book away. I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach the shelf the book belonged on. As I did I could feel my shirt riding up, exposing some of my skin. Suddenly Mike's hands were on my waist, startling me.

"Don't be like that Bel-la. You know you want me." He whispered in my ear.

"Mike, seriously, get your hands off me and leave me alone." I said firmly, letting him know that I was serious.

"You don't really want me to leave you alone do you?" He started to kiss my shoulder.

I was frozen in my spot. Sure Mike liked to harass me, but he never touched or kissed me. I didn't know what to do. Should I yell for help, or just knee him? I didn't want to get fired though for kneeing the boss's son. I decided to yell, but before I could I heard a smooth velvety voice from behind us.

"I believe she said to leave her alone." I closed my eyes, already knowing who was behind us.

Mike's hands dropped from my waist and he stopped kissing me. He turned around to face Edward.

"Who are you?" I could hear the sneer in Mike's voice, but I didn't dare turn around. I wasn't ready to face Edward yet.

"Edward Cullen, you must be Mike."

"C-Cullen? As in C-Carlisle Cullen?" Mike stuttered.

"He's my father." I could heard the smugness in Edward's voice. Only he would be proud to have a father whose name can put the fear of God into anyone who hears it.

"O-oh."

"Yeah, oh. You'd do well to remember next time you decide to harass _my_ Isabella." Edward sneered, all smugness gone from his voice, only pure hatred was left.

"Y-your Isabella? I-I'm sorry, I-I had no idea." Mike gulped.

"You shouldn't apologize to me, you should be apologizing to Isabella."

"I'm sorry Bella." With that Mike quickly left the store, leaving me alone with Edward.

It was quiet for a while as I stared at the bookcase. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to see him right now. I would have thought he left, if I couldn't still feel his presence behind me.

"Are you ever gonna turn around?" He whispered after a moment.

"No." I mumbled stubbornly.

"I can stay here all day. Besides, the view really isn't that bad." I was confused for a moment until I realized he was talking about my ass. That made me turn around, blushing.

"What do you want Edward." I asked, looking at the ground. His hand went under my chin to tilt my chin up, so I was looking at him.

"I just want to apologize." He said. I jerked my chin out of his hand and started walking back to the counter.

"You already apologized last night." I shrugged.

"Actually I wanted to apologize about today." I heard him walking behind me.

"Today?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Alice told me she ran into you at school. I just want to apologize for anything she might have said. She has good intentions, but sometimes she meddles into things that are none of her business."

"She didn't meddle." I shook my head.

"Oh? What did she say then?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"She just explained why you were in an arranged marriage."

"Oh?"

"Yea. And she said something about a capi or capa or something like that."

"Capo?" He asked.

"Yea, that's it. Capo, whatever that means." I shrugged.

"Did she now?" I could hear the strain in his voice. I turned around to face him. His eyes were dark and he looked angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Did she say anything else?" He asked, avoiding my question.

"No." I shook my head.

"Good. Oh, did you get the flowers?" And just like that, the anger seemed to disappear from his face.

"Yes I did, and they were lovely. But flowers aren't going to change my mind." I smiled slightly at him.

"I wasn't trying to change your mind. I was just saying sorry. but if they persuaded you to give me a chance-"

"Edward stop. You're engaged, arranged or not. You are somebody else's guy and I'm not the type of girl to steal guys from other girls." I cut him off.

"I wouldn't go through with it. If you were mine, I would call off the wedding. I wouldn't go through with it, I don't care what my father says." He tried to reason.

"And why would you do that? I thought no one denied Carlisle Cullen." I scoffed.

"I feel very strongly about you. I've told you this already. My feelings for you are strong even though we haven't known each other that long."

"I feel strongly about you too, but that doesn't change anything. The fact is, you should call off the marriage because you don't want to do it, not because you found someone more interesting than the woman you are marrying."

At that time Angela came out of the back room. She looked up and stopped in her tracks when she saw Edward.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Angela asked, her eyes wide.

"No. We were just finished. Weren't we Edward?" I asked. Edward slowly nodded his head before turning and leaving.

_A/N: Here you go, chapter 12! Sorry for not writing in a while. Things have been kind of hectic. Anyways, hope you like it. Please review. :D_


	13. Clubbing with Alice

It's been three weeks since I've seen Edward. Alice and I have bumped into each other throughout campus, and we have become friends, like she thought we would. I know from Alice that tomorrow is Edward's wedding, so tonight is his bachelor party. I didn't like the thought of Edward marrying someone, much less looking at strippers. But that's none of my business, Edward and I were done. He's getting married and I... well I'm still single.

I was up in my room, studying for an upcoming exam, when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost 7:00. Wondering who was here, I walked downstairs.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Is Bella here?" I heard the pixie's voice as my dad answered the door.

"Um, yea, she's in her room. How do you know Bella?" Charlie asked.

"From school. Do you mind if I go up there?"

"Actually I'm right here." I walked over to the door. My dad smiled at me, but I just ignored him. Nothing has changed there, I was still extremely pissed off at him. "Hi Alice."

"Bella! Oh, we have a lot of work to do." She shook her head. Work? What did she mean work?

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked, confused. She just grabbed my hand and started dragging me to my room. When we got to my room, she shut the door and started going through my closet. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find something for you to wear." She stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wear for what?" At that the little pixie stuck her head out and smiled mischievously at me.

"Eclipse."

"Oh no Alice. I am not going to Eclipse. I can't." I shook my head.

"Oh come on Bella! Edward's gonna be at his bachelor party and it's my only night off for the next week!" She begged. Her eyes went wide and her lips formed a small pout. This wasn't fair. She basically owned the puppy dog look, how could I say no to that?

"Ugh fine!" I groaned, exasperated

Two hours later I was finally dressed and Alice-approved. Alice couldn't find anything in my closet for me to wear, but luckily, she had brought an extra dress with her in case this happened. Now I'm stuck wearing a short, strapless, blue dress with silver heels. Trust me, I fought her on the heels, but that little pixie is evil. Alice was dressed in a short, strapless dress too, except her's was black and looked like it was made of leather.

"Where are you going Bells?" Charlie asked as we started walking out the door. He was sitting in his favorite chair, watching a baseball game.

"Just out." I shrugged.

"Don't worry Mr. Swan, I'll take good care of Bella." Alice said, smiling.

~(*)~

"Are you sure he's not going to be here?" I asked Alice, for like the billionth time, as we arrive at Eclipse.

"I keep telling you Bella, he's at his bachelor party." She replied, exasperated.

"Ok." I nodded, following Alice out of her yellow Porsche.

We walked right up to the front of the line where the same bouncer from before was standing. Alice didn't even have to say anything to him, he just moved aside and let us in. I guess that's one of the perks of working here and being close to the owner.

"Let's dance!" Alice yelled over the music.

"Uh... I-I can't really dance!" I yelled back, feeling my blush cover my cheeks. Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh come on Bella! I saw you dancing the last time you were here, you were great!" She smiled.

"Yea, but last time, I was a little tipsy!" It was now my turn to roll my eyes.

"Ok then, let's get you something to drink!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the bar.

"Alice, you know I can't, I'm only 18." I said quietly. She must not have heard me, or she didn't care, because she continued to pull me over to the bar.

"Hey Bree! Two cosmos!" Alice shouted to the bartender. The bartender looked over at us. Her eyes narrowed as she looked me up and down.

"I need ID." She said. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up again as Alice pulled Bree closer to her. She whispered something in her ear, then Bree turned back to me with a smile. "Two cosmos coming up."

"What'd you tell her?" I asked Alice. She just shrugged, but she had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Bree sat the drinks in front of us. I picked up the pink drink and took a sip. It wasn't too bad, it was kind of fruity.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head, taking a bigger drink. We drank the rest of our drinks and ordered another one each before going out to the dance floor. I could already feel myself loosening up as I danced with Alice. Some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes came up behind Alice and put his hands on her hips as she danced. She turned around and smiled widely as she hugged him.

"Jasper!" She yelled. Jasper? Why does that name sound familiar? Oh, that's right, Jasper is her boyfriend. There was something else though too.

"What's she doing here Ali?" Jasper asked, nodding at me.

"What does it look like?! Dancing!" Alice laughed. I think the little pixie was a little tipsy.

"Have you been drinking? Shit Ali! Don't tell me you let her drink! She's underage, we could lose our license and go to jail!" Jasper seemed angry. I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Alice looked as if she was about to cry.

"I didn't think ab-"

"No, Alice, you didn't think." He said coldly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a tear slipped down Alice's face. " Damn it. I'm sorry Ali, really I am. It's just Edward's been in a real bad mood for the past couple of weeks, and he's been taking it out on Emmett and me. Don't cry Ali, please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around Alice and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear and Alice started giggling. She wiggled out of Jasper's embrace and turned to me.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend and Edward's brother. Jasper this is Bella." Alice introduced us. Jasper gave me a small smile and nodded at me.

"Edward wants to see you upstairs." He said. Edward? But-

"Alice, you said he was at his bachelor party." I turned to Alice.

"I didn't say where it was at." She smiled at me, before pulling me towards the stairs that led to the second floor. We got to the second door and walked to a black door.

_A/N: So what did you think? I hope you guys like it. Hopefully I will update again tomorrow, but my schedule has been really hectic, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to. Thanks for all the reviews. :D_


	14. A Meeting with Edward

I walked into the room and saw Edward and two other guys. The two guys were sitting on a couch while Edward was leaning against a desk, facing the door. All talking ceased as I walked into the room, and I could feel every eye on me. A loud whistle broke the silence after a few seconds.

"Damn Eddie, I thought you said no strippers." The biggest of the guys said, still staring at me.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward said lowly. Then, in the same low voice he commanded, "Everybody out."

Emmett was about to protest, but one look from Edward made him shut up. Emmett and the other guy both stood up and walked towards the door. I turned around and saw Alice and Jasper still standing behind me. I gave Alice a pleading look, hoping she wasn't going to leave me alone with Edward.

"You'll be fine." She whispered, before grabbing Jasper's hand and leaving the room along with the other two guys.

Great, now I"m alone with Edward. I slowly turn back around to face him. I expected to see him angry at my being here. After all I was underage and drinking in his club. He could get arrested for this. What I didn't expect was for him to be checking me out. His eyes traveled up my body, stopping on my boobs that were almost popping out of my dress. Thanks Alice. I cleared my throat, and Edward's eyes snapped to mine. I could feel my heart beating faster under his lustful gaze, waiting for him to speak. After a second, it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything.

"Umm, Jasper said you wanted to see me?" I was so nervous that my statement came out more like a question. However, it seemed to snap Edward out of his thoughts, as he shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, turning away from me to mess with something on his desk.

"Alice convinced me to come here with her." I explained. He was quiet again. Maybe he was mad that I came here? "Look, I'm sorry Edward. I don't mean to get you or anyone else in trouble. Alice just said that you wouldn't be here-"

"So you think that just because I'm not here, I can't get in trouble for providing minors alcohol?" He shook his head.

"No. I wasn't planning on drinking, but when we got here, Alice wanted me to dance and I just don't dance-"

"You were dancing the first time you came here." He interrupted me again.

"Without having something to loosen me up." I finished, keeping myself from rolling my eyes at him.

"Did you get the flowers?" He asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Um, yea. Everyday." For the past three weeks, flowers of all different kinds have shown up on my doorstep. Charlie's getting suspicious, especially since Edward never leaves his name, but I always know its from him.

"Good." He turned back to face me with a smile on his face.

"Edward we have to stop this." I sighed, feeling irritated. Not just at Edward, but at myself for allowing Alice to talk me into coming here.

"You're the one that showed up at _my_ club." He chuckled, raising his hands defensively.

"I know, and it was a bad decision to come here, but the flowers and the little notes, they have to stop. You're getting married, tomorrow." I told him. I felt a tightening in my chest again. This has been happening a lot recently, whenever I think about Edward or him getting married.

"I can call off this wedding." Wait what?

"Y-you can?" I asked, skeptically

"Just tell me you want this as bad as I do. Tell me... tell me, you'll be mine." He stepped towards me until we were almost nose to nose.

I wanted to step back, but his arm suddenly wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me even closer towards him, making me drop my purse. He leaned his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. I couldn't look away from him. I didn't want to look away from him. It was like his eyes were hypnotizing me, pulling me into their depths. I knew at this moment, I would have agreed to anything he asked of me, if there wasn't a knock on the door, making Edward pull away from me.

I blinked, shaking my head of the haze it was wrapped in, as Edward told the person on the other side of the door to come in. He didn't sound very happy, and I understood why. I was just seconds away from agreeing to be with him, even though he's engaged. Seconds away from stealing him from another woman. All my life, I promised I wouldn't be one of those girls, no matter what. Edward had me under a spell, which was thankfully broken. If Edward wanted to be with me, he was going to have to break off the engagement before I agreed to be with him.

"Are you two lovebirds done in here?" Alice asked, walking into the room with Jasper following behind her.

"No-"

"Yes, we are. I think it's time I go home Alice." This time it was I who interrupted Edward.

Edward gave me a pleading look, but I shook my head at him. I picked my purse up from the ground. Alice looked like someone had just kicked her puppy, I guess Edward was right, she does meddle, but I couldn't be mad at her. She wanted her friends to be happy. I turned to look at Edward one last time. He was still giving me a pleading look, which turned hopeful as I walked up to him.

"I'm sorry. I can't be with you, if you're engaged." I whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. With that I turned around and walked out of the office, and out of the club.

_A/N: So what did you think? Ok, so here's the next chapter. I'm thinking the next chapter will be either Saturday or Sunday. The next chapter will also be what we have all been waiting for... THE WEDDING! You will find out the little plot twist that I have in mind for all of you, since you are all awesome! But, I will warn you, the next chapter will not be in either Edward's or Bella's pov. If you can guess which pov it will be in, I will give you a sneak preview at the next chapter. :D_


	15. Here Comes the Bride

Garrett's Pov

Ugh! I hate wearing these fucking monkey suits. They are so stuffy. How my brothers manage to wear a suit every day is beyond me. I feel my phone buzz and pull it out of my pocket. I can't help but smile at the picture that pops up.

-Where are you?- K

-Just finished getting into this monkey suit- G

-Meet me in the back of the church- K

I sighed seeing the last message. Kate is Tanya's sister. She's much prettier and has a good heart too. We've been secretly dating each other for the past few months. I didn't want my father to find out at first because I thought he would have flipped, me dating the enemy's daughter. Then when Edward got engaged to Tanya, I knew my father would not approve, we would be family soon. I kept trying to break it off with her, but every time I tried, we'd end up sleeping together. But I knew I would have to break it off today.

I made my way to the back of the church where there was a closet. I opened the door and was immediately pulled inside. Her mouth was on mine before I could say anything. What could I do but kiss back?

"I missed you." She breathed, pulling her mouth away.

"Kate." I groaned as she rubbed me through my pants.

"Did you miss me?" She whispered in my ear.

"Of course." I growled picking her up by the waist. Her legs wrapped around me, grinding her heat against my bulge. I kissed down her neck, stopping to suck on her sweet spot.

"I love you." She whimpered as I kissed down her chest. Her statement snapped me out of my lust induced haze. Groaning again, this time not out of pleasure, I carefully set her down. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"You can't love me, Kate." I told her.

"You don't love me?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I do." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Then what's wrong? Why can't I love you?"

"I don't want you getting hurt." I mumbled against her silky blonde hair.

"I won't. Not as long as you love me." She whispered.

"Kate," I pulled away, holding her away from me, "We can't do this anymore."

"What? Why?" A tear slipped down her cheek and I wiped it away gently with my thumb.

"In the next few hours we are going to be family. My brother is marrying your sister." I explained.

"Fuck Tanya! She always got everything she wanted, even if it meant I couldn't have what I wanted. Well I'm done standing in the background! I want you Garrett, I love you! Its time I get what I want for once!" She cried. I pulled her back in my arms, holding her against my chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry." I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

~(*)~

(One hour later)

"I wish I didn't have to wear this stupid tie." Edward mumbled, pulling at the pink tie around his neck.

"You're telling me." Emmett grumbled. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I were all standing at the alter, waiting for Tanya and her bridesmaids.

"Tell me again, why we had to wear pink ties?" Jasper asked.

"Because it matches Tanya's dress." I rolled my eyes. We all stood up straight as the organ started to play.

Irina, Kate and Tanya's baby sister, walked down the aisle throwing flower petals. Next came Jane, one of Tanya's bitchy friends, and bridesmaids. She winked at me and sent me a sexy smile, or at least I think it was supposed to be sexy. To me it just made her look constipated. After Jane came Kate. She looked beautiful in her pink strapless dress. The only thing wrong was she wasn't happy. Her face was stoic, her eyes red, and her face pale, but she was still beautiful.

All of a sudden I had a vision of Kate walking down the same aisle, only this time she was wearing a white dress. Her face was lit up, her eyes no longer rimmed red, and her face flushed with excitement, and I was the lucky bastard waiting for her at the alter. I shook my head of the thought. There was no way that was going to happen, not now anyways.

Finally, Tanya came walking down the aisle. I didn't have to look at Edward to know what his reaction was, I'm sure it was the same as mine. Disgust. Tanya was wearing a short two piece pink dress that showed off her stomach. I'm not even sure the skirt barely covered her ass. All in all, she looked like a slutty bride.

I glanced over at Kate. She wasn't even looking at anybody. Her head was tilted downward so I couldn't see her face. But I did see the tear fall to the ground. I wanted to punch myself for making my beautiful girl cry, but I knew that we would never be together, not after today.

"I object!" My head snapped up as I heard my brother yell his objection. Tanya wasn't even at the alter yet. The room fell quiet before filling with hushed whispers. I saw my dad stand up along with Eleazar, Tanya's father. They both walked up to the alter as Tanya started sobbing obnoxiously loud.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?!" Dad whispered angrily

"I... I can't marry her dad." Edward said, staring dad straight in the eye.

"And why the hell not?" Eleazar asked, just as angry, if not more, than dad.

"Because I don't love her." Edward rolled his eyes.

"This isn't about love Edward. This is about combining our two families into one." Dad explained, calming down just a little. As he said that, I was suddenly hit with an idea.

"Dad, you want to combine our families right?" I asked.

"Of course." Dad nodded.

"And Edward you don't love Tanya and you don't want to marry her right?" I asked, turning to Edward.

"Right." Edward looked at me warily.

"Then I have an idea that will solve everything." I turned to Eleazar and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say. "I would like to ask for Kate's hand in marriage."

_A/N: And there you have it! Unfortunately, nobody guessed which POV this chapter was in. Sorry. I hope you guys liked this much anticipated chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. :D_


	16. Leaving the Alter

EPOV

"I object!" I heard someone yell. It took me a second to realize that, that someone was me.

_Oh shit. _I thought as I saw Carlisle and Eleazar both stand up and walk towards the alter, wearing matching expressions of rage and disbelief. Some people were whispering, while others sat in stunned silence. Tanya was bawling her eyes out in the middle of the aisle. I saw Alice smile widely at me, like she was proud, and I realized something. Bella was right, I had to man up. I was Edward fucking Cullen, no one was going to make me do something that I didn't want to do, not even my father.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?!" Carlisle whispered angrily as he and Eleazar approached the alter.

"I... I can't marry her dad." I looked him straight in the eye.

"And why the hell not?" Eleazar asked.

"Because I don't love her." I explained.

"This isn't about love Edward. This is about combining our two families into one." Carlisle was more calm now, as if he thought by reminding me why he wanted me to do this, I would back down and continue with the ceremony. But I was going to stand my ground on this.

"Dad, you want to combine our families right?" Garrett suddenly spoke up. Everyone at the alter turned to look at him.

"Of course." Carlisle nodded.

"And Edward you don't love Tanya and you don't want to marry her right?" He asked, turning to me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. Why was he asking such stupid questions?

"Right." I answered.

"Then I have an idea that will solve everything." Garrett suddenly turned to Eleazar and in the most sincere voice I have ever heard him use, he said,"I would like to ask for Kate's hand in marriage."

My jaw dropped. In fact, I think everyone who was at the alter opened their mouths in shock. Nobody expected Garrett to ask to marry Kate.

"What are you talking about son?" Carlisle asked, just as confused as me.

"I'm talking about marrying Kate." Garrett answered

"But why? You barely know her." Jasper asked, shaking his head.

"I know that I love her. I know that I can't and don't want to live without her. And I know that we've been seeing each other secretly for a while now."

"What?! Since when?!" Eleazar yelled. Once again the room fell into silence.

"Dad... what's wrong?" Kate asked, walking up to us.

"I've just asked your father's permission to marry you." Garrett explained.

"You... what?" Kate asked, staring at him wide eyed.

"When were you going to tell me you've been seeing someone behind my back?" Eleazar turned to Kate. But Kate just continued to stare at Garrett.

"I told you, I love you. I thought I could let you go, but I can't. I want to marry you." Garrett told Kate.

"Yes." Kate nodded her head, her eyes watering. Garrett got the biggest, stupidest grin on his face I have ever seen as he wrapped his arms around Kate and twirled her around.

"Wait a goddamn second!" Eleazar huffed. " I haven't given my blessing just yet."

"But dad-" Kate started to complain.

"How do I know he'll be good to you Kate? I can't just marry you off to some boy I know nothing about." Eleazar shook his head. Yeah but you were going to let Tanya marry me. Ha! Shows how much he really cares about Tanya, I guess even her father doesn't like her.

"But I know him dad. I know he'll take good care of me. And besides, I love him and I know he loves me." She smiled up at Garrett, who leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Alright fine." Eleazar finally relented.

"Yes! Thank you daddy, thank you soo much!" She hugged her dad.

"Everybody, looks like there'll be a wedding after all!" Carlisle announced. Tanya looked hopeful and her crying finally stopped.

"Garrett, I wish I could stay, but I have something I need to do." I told my brother. Garrett nodded his understandings.

I started to run back down the aisle, only to be stopped by Carlisle.

"Where are you going? Aren't you gonna stay for your brother's wedding?" He asked.

"I can't. I have to do something." I explained.

I ran back down the aisle, passing Tanya. I could hear her start crying again as I ran out the church doors. I jumped into my baby, and took off to the bookstore where Bella works.

~(*)~

I ran into the bookstore to find one of Bella's coworkers as the front counter, reading a book. She looked up as the bell over the door rang. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw me.

"Umm... he-hello. Ca-can I help you?" She stuttered.

"Yeah is Bella here? I really need to talk to her." I explained.

"I'm sorry, but she called in sick today." She shook her head slowly.

"Oh... well thanks... Angela." I smiled looking at her name tag for the first time.

She ducked her head, but not before I was able to see the blush on her face. I ran back out of the bookstore and back to my car. I drove to Bella's house, praying that Charlie wasn't home. Unfortunately for me, God must hate me, because Charlie's police cruiser was sitting in the driveway, next to Bella's beat up truck. Not wanting to deal with Charlie, I pulled my phone out and text Bella, telling her to come outside.

Five minutes later the front door opened and Bella came walking out of the house. She looked beautiful, as always, in her jeans and dark blue v-neck t-shirt. The color looked really great against her creamy white skin. She walked over to my car, but instead of getting in, like I thought she would, she just stood there, staring at me through the passenger window.

"What do you want Edward?" She sniffed.

That was when I realized the redness and puffiness of her eyes. Even her voice sounded horrible. Did she have a cold or the flu or something like that? I quickly got out of my car and walked over to her. My first instinct was to wrap my arms around her, but when I went to do that, she took a step back.

"You look horrible." I blurted out.

"Thanks Edward." She rolled her eyes.

"Isabella, I need to talk to you."

"So talk." She shrugged.

"Not here. Please, get in the car so we can go somewhere private?" I asked. It took her a second, but she finally nodded her head. I opened the door and helped her in the car before going around to the driver's side and getting in my car.

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, they really inspire me to keep going with this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :D_


	17. The Talk

BPOV

The morning after I went to Edward's club, I felt horrible. I had been crying my eyes out since I got home. Charlie didn't know what was wrong, and I didn't tell him either. When I woke up, my head was pounding and my throat felt scratchy. I felt like shit. I was hoping a shower would help me feel a little better. Once I got out of the shower, and still didn't feel good, I knew nothing would get me out of this funk today. I didn't even feel like going into work today. I called Angela and asked if she would cover my shift for me, which, thankfully, she agreed to do.

I spent the morning and afternoon, reading romance novels, listening to sad music, and watching movies while eating junk food. I wanted to call Alice, but I knew she was at the wedding. So I just wallowed in my own self pity. Charlie came to check up on me a few times, asking what was wrong, but I just told him the same thing I told Angela, I wasn't feeling well.

It was partially the truth. I really was sick, not physically, but emotionally I was sick and hurt. I don't even know why I'm feeling like this. I mean, I barely know Edward, we went out on one date. I guess a part of me wishes we could have gone on more dates, but I knew it would only be delaying the inevitable. There was no way I could have started a relationship with Edward, at least not a healthy one, he was engaged after all. I should be glad that found out about Tanya in the beginning, if not, I could have gotten hurt even worse.

About the middle of the day, I got a two text messages, one from Alice, and one from Edward. I opened the one from Edward immediately. It was only four words, but those four words gave me hope. 'I'm here, come outside'. If he was here, did that mean he didn't go through with the wedding? Looking down at my sweatpants and old t-shirt, I decided to change before going outside to see Edward.

After changing, I ran down the stairs. I made myself calm down before going outside. I didn't want to seem eager or hopeful. Opening the door, I walked outside to Edward's car, careful not to trip and make a fool of myself. I stood outside of the car, looking at Edward through the passenger window. Just seeing him still in his tux, made me want to cry.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked, trying to keep myself together.

His eyes widened a bit before he got out of the car and walked over to me. He tried to wrap his arms around me, but I took a step back. I knew at this point if he even touched me, I'd be begging him to not marry Tanya, if he hadn't already. Maybe he was only here to tell me he went through with the wedding and he wouldn't be sending me anymore flowers. I hadn't even received any flowers, so maybe this was his goodbye. His first words surprised me.

"You look horrible." He blurted out. I rolled my eyes at him. Even though it hurt that he thought I looked horrible, I could see the concern for me in his eyes. Maybe there was hope after all?

"Thanks Edward." I grumbled, looking at the ground. I didn't want to meet his eyes, afraid I'll see something that would tell me this was goodbye.

"Isabella, I need to talk to you." He whispered, tilting his head down to try and catch my gaze.

"So talk." I shrugged.

"Not here. Please, get in the car so we can go somewhere private?" He asked, opening the door for me.

I glanced inside the car, the last time I was in there played through my mind. I was so mad at Edward for leading me on. That was the night I told him I didn't want to see him anymore. Was it possible that this time the roles would be reversed? Slowly I nodded my head before getting into the car. I saw a brief smile cross Edward's lips before he closed the door and walked over to his side of the car.

We drove in silence for a while, until we pulled up to Eclipse. The parking lot was empty, showing that they weren't opened yet. Edward got out of the car and went to my side to open the door for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, stepping outside. Edward led us to the front door. He took out a key and unlocked the door, holding the door open as I walked inside. After he flipped on some lights, I followed him to the bar. Now that the place was empty, it looked bigger. The bar was in the middle of the room.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"I'm only 18." I rolled my eyes.

"Hasn't stopped you before." He joked. My heart started pounding as he smirked down at me. He was being playful, that was a good sign right?

"Just water is fine." I didn't want my mind under any haze as Edward and I talked.

He walked around the bar and opened the small refrigerator on the other side of the bar, and pulled out two bottles of water. He walked back over to me and handed me a bottle. I opened it and took a shaky sip. I was nervous about what Edward was going to tell me. We just stood there staring at each other for a while. The silence was making me even more nervous.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked quietly. Edward took a deep breath and pointed across the bar at one of the bar stools

"I was sitting right there the first time I saw you." He explained, turning back to look at me. "You were dancing with your friend and I thought that you were an angel. You looked so beautiful out there. You didn't even seem to notice all of the attention you were getting from the guys around you."

I blushed as I remember that night Jessica dragged me, against my protests, to Eclipse. I was tipsy and didn't care what I looked like dancing. I knew I looked like a fool, and those guys were staring at Jessica, not me, but hearing Edward's version of that night, made me smile. He thought I was an angel?

"Edward-"

"No, just listen ok?" He asked. I nodded my head, telling him to go on. "I knew when you first looked at me from across the bar, that I had to have you. I didn't know who you were, but I wanted to, I _needed_ to know you. When your friend pulled you out of here, I never felt so desperate before. I didn't want you to leave, I didn't know if I would ever see you again, and I couldn't have that. If it wasn't for Tanya stopping me, I would have gotten to you before you left. I'll admit, that night I asked my brother, Jasper, to run your license plate number. There was no way I wasn't going to see you again. He tried to tell me, as we were going to your brithday party, who the license plate belonged to, but my brother, Emmett, interrupted us and we were already at your party. And then, like fate, you were there." He smiled at me.

"How did you know it was me?" I wondered.

"Your eyes. I know it sounds cheesy and lame, but I hadn't been able to get your eyes out of my head all that night. As soon as you looked at me, I knew you were the girl from the club. I hadn't meant to scare you, when I pulled you away, I just couldn't risk anyone knowing I was there. I never felt so happy as I did when you took your mask off. I knew then, that I would do whatever it took to make sure you were mine. And then, as if God was playing a dirty trick on me, you turned out to be Chief Swan's, _underaged,_ daughter." He smirked at me and I looked down, blushing.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for lying to get into the club that night. His hand came up under my chin and lifted it so I was staring into his eyes.

"Never, and I mean never, apologize for coming into my life." He whispered.

"Ok." I nodded. We were so close, all I had to do was rise up on my toes and or lips would be touching. Before I could move, though, Edward pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"I was mad at first. Not at you, I was never mad at you. I was mad that I was attracted to Charlie's daughter. But then, when you were hugging that... mutt-" He growled. Was he talking about Jake? "-I knew I didn't care whose daughter you were, and I knew I didn't want any guy touching you but me. That's why I was so pissed when I saw that Mike guy put his hands on you at the bookstore. I could have killed him Isabella, I really could have. The only reason I didn't pull out my gun and shoot him was because I knew you would hate me even more. So I let him go. Isabella, you have to understand, I'm not a nice guy. The Edward you see, and the Edward everybody else sees are not the same guy. I've done some bad things that I'm not sorry for and there will be some things that I'm going to do that you will not approve of. But as I stood at that alter today, the only woman I wanted coming down that aisle was you. That's why I called it off. I'm not saying I want to marry you right away, but down the road, once we get to know each other more and we are both ready for it, maybe it will be in our futures."

I was speechless. He called off the wedding? He wasn't getting married? My heart started beating faster as I replayed his words over and over in my head. He wanted me, not Tanya, not some other girl, me. He called off his own wedding for me. He stood up to his dad and family for me. He did all of this, _all of it, _for me. Before I could respond, something flew through the window and hit my arm.

"What was that?" I looked up at Edward, but he was staring at my arm.

"You need to sit down." He lead me over to one of the stool and helped me sit down. I was confused. Why was Edward acting all worried. "Are you in pain?"

"Pain? No, why..." I trailed down as I looked at my arm. There was bullet shaped hole in my arm and blood was gushing from the wound. Seeing the blood made me dizzy and light headed. The last thing I heard, before I passed out, was Edward yelling my name.

_A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry for the delay, so here is an extra long chapter just for you guys. I've had some family problems lately and haven't been feeling up to writing. But don't worry, I'm back and I'm not abandoning this story, I promise. So here is the next chapter, I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Love you guys and thanks for all the comments. :D_


	18. Hospital

EPOV

My first instinct was to find the bastard that shot Isabella, but I knew I had to make sure she was alright first. It's a good thing I did. She took one look at the blood on her arm and passed out. She almost fell out of her chair, if I wasn't there to catch her. Being the son of a major crime lord, I've gotten shot plenty of times. I knew how to do my own first aid. But this was different. This was Isabella. I didn't want to accidentally mess up and end up hurting her. So, instead of trying to get the bullet out myself, I tore the bottom half of my shirt off and wrapped it around her wound, to stop the blood flow.

After I was done, I picked her up and ran to my car. I was sure that whoever fired the bullet had left, otherwise there would have still been firing. This fact also made me think that the bullet was intended for Isabella. Why would they leave if they didn't hit their intended victim? But who would want to hurt my beautiful angel, and why? All I know is that when I find the fucker who did this, there was going to be hell to pay.

The drive to the hospital wasn't long, but that probably had to do with me speeding the whole way there. I'm surprised I didn't get stopped by a cop or something. As soon as we were at the hospital, I picked Isabella up, bridal style, and ran into the hospital. A nurse at the counter saw me as soon as I came in and ran over.

"She's been shot." I told the nurse. She called for another nurse to get a gurney. Once the other nurse came back, I gently laid Isabella on the gurney. They rushed Isabella past the back doors. I tried to follow them, but one of the nurses stopped me.

"You'll have to wait out here." She said sadly, shaking her head, before following the other nurse.

"Fuck!" I cursed loudly, making the people in the waiting room turn to look at me.

~.~

Sometime later, another nurse came to the waiting room.

"Are you waiting for Isabella Swan?" She asked me.

"Yes. Is she ok?" I asked, standing up immediately.

"She'll be fine. She's in a room resting right now." She explained.

"Can I go see her?"

"For a little bit. She's in room 12." I thanked the nurse before rushing back to see my angel. Before I got too far I heard the nurse call out again. "And I've already contacted her father. He should be here soon."

Damn it. I forgot all about Chief Swan, but there was nothing I could do now. He was her father. Before I came along they got along pretty well, so she'll probably want him there. Hell, would she even want me there? Maybe now that's she's gotten a taste of my world, she'll run away screaming. I couldn't take that. I would never force Isabella to stay with me, but could I let her go if that's what she really wanted?

Yes I would. In fact, leaving would probably be the best thing for me to do. I didn't want Isabella to get hurt because of me. If that bullet was intended for Isabella, then the person must have known she was the only thing that mattered in my life. The fact is, every second that she is with me is another opportunity for her to get hurt.

When I got to Isabella's room, I stepped inside quietly. She was still out. She even looked beautiful when she was asleep, even with an IV sticking out of her arm. I sat down on the chair beside the bed. It was quiet in the room, except for Isabella's soft snores. Soon the silence was disrupted by my phone ringing. I recognized the ringtone as Alice's, so instead of ignoring it, I answered.

"Alice." I whispered into the phone.

"So how's it going with Bella? I tried texting Bella but she isn't texting me back. You didn't screw it up did you? I swear Edward if my friend is hurt even more-" Alice started to ramble, but I quickly cut her off.

"Isabella's in the hospital." My words were met with a brief silence. "Alice? You there?" I was getting worried. Alice was never speechless.

"What happened?" Her voice was low and I could hear the worry in it.

"I don't know. One minute we were at Eclipse, talking, then the next a bullet hit her." I explained.

"Oh my God! Is she ok?! Please tell me she's ok! I'm going to the hospital right now! I'll be there in a little bit!" Before I had a chance to answer her question, Alice hung up. I looked back at Isabella to see her still sleeping. Without thinking, my hand sneaks out to hold her's.

"I am so sorry Angel." I whispered. Suddenly the door swung open, banging against the wall. My head snapped up to meet Charlie's gaze.

"You. Get your hands off my daughter!" He demanded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Nobody tells me what to do, not anymore. But this was Isabella's father. I wasn't going to fight with him, not now at least. Reluctantly I released Isabella's hand.

"What the hell are you even doing here Cullen?" He growled at me.

"I was with her when she got shot. I was the one that brought her here." I explained as calmly as I could.

"Of course. You would be the one to get my daughter almost killed. If you would have just stayed away, this never would have happened."

"Keep your voice down, she's sleeping." I said lowly, gritting my teeth to keep quiet myself.

"Don't tell me what to do, you piece of shit! My daughter's life was just fine without you in it! Do her a favor and leave her alone!" Before I had a chance to respond, another voice cut in.

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. :D Hope you guys like it. Once again, thanks for the reviews and favorites. The next chapter should be up next weekend. Enjoy :D_


	19. Charlie, Edward, and Alice, OH NO

BPOV

"What the hell are you even doing here Cullen?" I'm not sure how long I've been out, but I knew I was waking up when I heard the familiar voice break through the darkness. Cullen? Edward? Was he here? Where was I anyways?

"I was with her when she got shot. I was the one that brought her here." I knew that voice. Edward was here. Who was the other person talking? It was gruff and sounded really tired, but also really familiar.

"Of course. You would be the one to get my daughter almost killed. If you would have just stayed away, this never would have happened." Daughter? Was that Charlie? I've never heard him so angry, well except the one time at Newton's book store when he saw Edward.

"Keep your voice down, she's sleeping." Edward whispered.

I wanted to see him. My eyes felt heavy, but I pushed them open, blinking against the bright light. Was I in the hospital? What happened? I looked around the room. Sure enough Charlie and Edward were standing in front of each other, glaring. Edward looked like he was trying to keep calm, but you could tell Charlie wasn't even trying to reign in his temper.

"Don't tell me what to do, you piece of shit! My daughter's life was just fine without you in it! Do her a favor and leave her alone!" Charlie yelled.

"No!" I said quickly.

My voice was scratchy and rough, it didn't even sound like me. Both of the two men in the room turned to look at me surprised. How could they not expect me to wake up with all the yelling going on? Well, at least Edward was trying to keep quiet. Edward rushed over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Isabella. You're ok." His voice was filled with so much relief. But I was still panicking. I didn't want Edward to leave me. I didn't care what Charlie said, it wasn't Edward's fault that I'm here, even though I'm not exactly sure why I'm here.

"Please don't leave." I whispered, my voice still sounding rough. Instead of replying to me, Edward turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, why don't you tell the nurse she's awake and see if she can get some water for Isabella." Edward said. Charlie looked like he was about to refuse, but he looked at me and nodded his head before turning and walking out of the room.

"Edward, please, don't leave. I don't care what happened, I know it wasn't your fault." I shook my head once Charlie left.

"I would never leave you, my angel, not unless you asked me to." He smiled at me. I sighed in relief and smiled back at him. His smile quickly turned into a look of confusion. "Angel, you don't remember what happened?"

"Sort of... kind of... not really." I shrugged. I winced when I felt a pain shoot up my arm. I looked down and saw I had a bandaged wrapped around the top part of my arm.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Edward asked.

"Well... um... I remember going to the club with you. We were talking... well you were telling me you called off the wedding. After that's it's all a blur." I stared into his beautiful green eyes as he looked down at me. Something dark seemed to pass through his eyes, making them appear almost black. "Edward, what happened?"

"You were shot." His hand came up to softly touch the bandage around my arm. Shot? As in, with a bullet? But who would want to shoot me? "I swear to you, Angel, when I find out who did this, I will kill them."

"Edward no." I shook my head. I didn't want anyone to die because of me, it would be too much guilt.

"Isabella, I can't just let them get away with this." His voice hardened and his jaw was clenched.

"I'm not asking you to. Just... don't kill them. I wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt." I pleaded with him. Before Edward could say anything, my dad came back with a nurse.

After the nurse checked my vitals, she handed me a cup of water with a straw. She told me the doctor would be in with me in just a moment, before leaving again. Charlie practically pushed Edward away as he came to stand beside the bed. He had tears in his eyes. In all my life, I've only seen my dad cry once, and that was the day my mom died. I could only imagine what seeing his only daughter in the hospital from a gunshot wound, was doing to him.

"Baby girl, I am so sorry." He whispered, holding my hand that Edward had dropped.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, confused. There was nothing for him to be sorry for. He didn't do anything. It wasn't his nor Edward's, nor anyone else's fault, but the person who shot me.

"I've been such a horrible father. I know I shouldn't have hired Lauren and Jessica, but I only wanted you to be safe. After your mother died, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle losing you too. And maybe if I hadn't of hired them, you wouldn't be here now in this room." He shook his head.

"Dad, hiring Lauren and Jessica as body guards have nothing to do with me being in the hospital."

"If I hadn't of hired them, you probably never would have met them. Then Jessica would have never taken you to that club, you never would have met... _him_, and you never would have been shot." He explained. I heard Edward scoff, but I ignored him.

"Dad, Edward is not to blame for this, just like you aren't. Look, I know you don't particularly like Edward, or his family, but I do. I don't want to fight with you dad, but you have to let me live my life. I'm an adult now." I sighed.

"But you're still my baby girl. I don't want to lose you." He shook his head.

"And you won't." I promised. Suddenly the door flew open and Alice ran into the room.

"Bella! Oh my God! I thought you died!" She yelled as she came to a stop beside my father.

"Alice, I got shot in the arm. How would I have died from that?" I chuckled at her for being so dramatic.

"I don't know... You could have bled to death! Besides, Edward only said you got shot, he didn't say where." She turned to glare at Edward, who just chuckled at her.

"You didn't give me a chance Alice." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're ok. Did the doctor say when you could go home?" She asked, turning back to me.

"He hasn't been in yet." Charlie shook his head.

"Oh... So how's it going with you and my future brother in law?" Alice smirked at me. Charlie looked at me puzzled.

"Wait, you're engaged to Jasper? I thought he was just your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Well, not yet. But it'll happen soon. I know it will." She shrugged.

"Better not let Jasper hear you say that, he'll run for the hills." Edward chuckled.

"Oh please, Jasper loves me. He just needs time to get over his commitment issues." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, it's... good. I think." I bit my lip, looking up at Edward. He smirked at me and nodded his head.

"It's very good." He confirmed.

"Oh I just knew it!" She said excitedly.

At that point the doctor came in. After asking me some questions about my pain, he prescribed me some pain killers and said I was allowed to be released today. I signed the release papers, happy to be out of the hospital. I hated hospitals. Ever since I was little, I knew they brought nothing but pain and agony. My mom was in and out of hospitals for years before she died.

My arm was put into a sling, so I wouldn't move it. After I was released, I told Alice and Edward that I would talk to them later. I decided to go home with Charlie. Edward only left, after making sure I didn't need anything, then promising to make the person shot me pay. Of course, I reminded him not to kill the person. He didn't reply to that, he just smirked at me and left. Alice said made me promise that I would have a girls' day with her tomorrow since I didn't work and didn't have school. She also made me promise to tell her what happened before I got shot.

_A/N: Happy Halloween! Here's a special chapter because this is one of my favorite holidays. :D Sorry it's so short. I'll still have another chapter to post this weekend, so you can look forward to that. Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites. :D_


End file.
